Dennis Hopper
Dennis Hopper (1936 - 2010) Deaths in Film *''Gunfight at the OK Corral ''(1957) [Billy Clanton]: Shot to death by Kirk Douglas. *''The Young Land'' (1959) '[''Hatfield Carnes]: Shot to death by Patrick Wayne as Dennis tries to escape. *The Sons Of Katie Elder (1965)' [''Dave Hastings]: Shot to death by James Gregory, as James is trying to shoot John Wayne. *''Queen of Blood'' (Planet of Blood; Planet of Terror; Planet of Vampires; The Green Woman) (1966) [Paul Grant]: Drained of blood by Florence Marly. *''Easy Rider ''(1969) [Billy]: Shot to death by a redneck in a pickup truck while Dennis and Peter Fonda are riding their motorcycles on the road. *''True Grit ''(1969) [Moon]: Stabbed in in chest by Jeremy Slate after hacking his fingers off; he dies shortly after warning John Wayne about Robert Duvall; his body is shown again when John brings their bodies to town for the reward. *''Hang Em High'' (1969) [The Prophet]: Shot in the Back by Ben Johnson, while Dennis attempts to escape. *''The Last Movie (Chinchero)'' (1971) [Kansas]: Crucified by the villagers. *''Mad Dog Morgan ''(1976) [Daniel Morgan]: Shot to death by police and bounty hunters. *''Bloodbath (Las Flores del vicio; The Sky Is Falling)'' (1979) [Chicken]: I vaguely recall that he was killed in this movie, though I can't remember the details. *''Out of the Blue (No Looking Back)'' (1980) [Don Barnes]: Stabbed in the chest with scissors by Linda Manz in her bedroom. *''The Osterman Weekend ''(1983) [Richard Tremayne]: Killed in an explosion (along with Chris Sarandon, Helen Shaver, and Cassie Yates) when John Hurt detonates a bomb in their RV. *''Blue Velvet ''(1986) [Frank Booth]: Shot in the head by Kyle MacLachlan after Dennis opens the door of the closet where Kyle was hiding. *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 ''(1986) [Lieutenant 'Lefty' Enright]: Killed in an explosion when Jim Siedow accidentally throws a grenade at him. *''Black Widow ''(1987) [Ben Dumers]: Poisoned (off-screen) by Theresa Russell; his body is not shown afterwards. *''The Indian Runner ''(1991) [Caesar]: Bludgeoned to death with a chair/bar stool by Viggo Mortensen as patrons look on in shock. *''Paris Trout ''(1991) [Paris Trout]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth after killing Ed Harris. *''Sunset Heat (Midnight Heat)'' (1991) [Carl Madson]: Accidentally shot in the stomach by one of his own thugs while Dennis is struggling with Michael Pare on the beach. *''Red Rock West ''(1993) [Lyle from Dallas]: Shot repeatedly by Lara Flynn Boyle, after Dennis frees himself from being impaled on the bayonet of a statue by Nicolas Cage. *''Super Mario Bros. ''(1993) [King Koopa]: Devolved into slime when Bob Hoskins and John Leguizamo turn one of his de-evolution guns on him. *''True Romance'' (1993) [Clifford Worley]: Shot in the head by Christopher Walken in Dennis' trailer. *''Speed ''(1994) [Howard Payne]: Decapitated when his head hits a light fixture during a struggle with Keanu Reeves on top of a speeding subway train. *''Waterworld ''(1995) [Deacon]: Killed in an explosion when he collides with several of his henchmen's jet-skis while trying to kidnap Tina Majorino. *''Top of the World (Cold Cash; Showdown)'' (1997) [Charles Atlas]: Killed when his platform slides down the dam and crashes, after Peter Weller cuts the cable. *''EdTV ''(1999) [Henry 'Hank' Pekurny]: Dies of a heart attack (off-screen) while making love with Sally Kirkland; we learn of his death afterwards when Matthew McConaughey rushes to the hospital (believing that it was Martin Landau who died). *''Tycus'' (video, 1999) [Peter Crawford]: Killed when the asteroid blows up the Earth at the same time that Hopper is being attacked by an angry mob of survivors critiquing his hypocritical methods. *''Held for Ransom ''(2000) [JD]: Eaten by alligators. *''Luck of the Draw ''(2000) [Giani Ponti]: Shot to death in a big shoot-out between the Treasury agents and Ice-T's thugs. *''Ticker ''(2001) [Alex Swan]: Killed in an explosion when Jaime Pressly detonates a bomb in his car. *''Unspeakable'' (2002) '[''Warden Earl Blakely]: Killed after ripping his own face off as he is being forced to by Pavan Grover`s mind control power. *House of 9 (2004) [Father Duffy]: Shot in the head/chest or throat (having been stabbed repeatedly in the back with a glass shard) by Hippolyte Girardot. *The Keeper ''(2004)' [Krebs]: Shot to death by Asia Argento in the woods. *''The Last Ride ''(2004) [Ronnie Purnell]: Killed in an explosion, along with Fred Ward, when his car blows up. *''The Crow: Wicked Prayer ''(2005) [El Nino]: Stabbed to death (off-screen) by Tara Reid. *''Land of the Dead ''(2005) [Kaufman]: Killed in an explosion, along with John Leguizamo, when Eugene Clark throws a bomb at them and ignites the gasoline around them. *''10th & Wolf'' (2006) '[''Matty Matello] Shot to death by John Capodice. *Sleepwalking ''(2008)' [Mr. Reedy]: Beaten to death with a shovel by Nick Stahl. *''Elegy'' (2008) '[''George O`Hearn]: Dies under unspecified circumstances. It could have been old age, cancer, or an STD because he did say he cheated on his wife. Deaths in Television *The Twilight Zone: He's Alive ''(1963)' [Peter Vollmer]: Shot in the stomach by a police officer. The episode ends with him clutching his wound, unable to comprehend how his "invincibility" failed him; it's not confirmed whether or not the wound was fatal, but I thought I'd list it just to be safe. *''Doublecrossed ''(1991; TV Movie) [[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barry_Seal Barry Seal]]: Blown up and killed (presumably shot to death) by assassins working for his former Medellin employers. *''The Heart of Justice ''(1992 TV Movie) [Austin Blair]: Shot in the chest by Dermot Mulroney. *''Jason and the Argonauts ''(2000) [Pelias]: Stabbed in the stomach when Jason London turns Dennis' own knife back on him. *''24: 11:00 p.m.-12:00 a.m.'' (2002) [Victor Drazen]: Shot to death by Kiefer Sutherland in a shoot-out on the docks after Kiefer shoots Hopper's son Zeljko Ivanek. Notable Connections Ex-husband of Brooke Hayward Ex-husband of Michelle Phillips Ex-husband of Daria Halprin Ex-husband of Katherine La Nasa Husband of Victoria Duffy Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Performers with over 20 deaths